Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is generally well known in the art. Typically, fluid is delivered to the patient by a re-certification feeding set loaded to a flow control apparatus, such as a pump, connected to a source of fluid which delivers fluid to a patient at a controlled rate of delivery. However, there is a need in the art for an improved flow control apparatus having a re-certification procedure that verifies at least one component of the flow control apparatus is functioning within a predetermined operational range.